The present relates generally to devices for handling elongated rod-like objects, such as reinforcing rod (xe2x80x9crebarxe2x80x9d) used in concrete construction, and, more particularly, to an improved device for moving, spacing and/or counting such objects as they are translated from a first location toward a second location.
Reinforcing rod used in concrete construction is commonly called xe2x80x9crebarxe2x80x9d. These rods are normally shipped from a steel mill to a work site in tied bundles. When the bundles are untied, it would be desirable to have the individual lengths be readily separable from one another, and not be intertwined or xe2x80x9cjackstrawedxe2x80x9d. However, rebar is typically shipped in from about twelve to about sixty foot lengths. At these lengths, the rebar is relatively flexible owing to a large length-to-diameter ratio. Hence, unlike individual rigid strands of uncooked spaghetti when held in a bundle, it is very easy for the relatively-flexible rebar to become intertwined with one another. This is known as xe2x80x9cjackstrawingxe2x80x9d. If a bundle of rebar is wrapped and shipped in this configuration, the individual bars may have a permanent set to them when the bundle is opened.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to have a bundle of rebar rods operatively arranged such that the individual rods are generally parallel to one another without being xe2x80x9cjackstrawedxe2x80x9d. At the same, there is a continuing need for an improved counter for physically counting the number of items being wrapped in a particular bundle.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides an improved device (20) that is adapted to move, separate and/or count elongated objects (21), such as rebar or the like, from a first location (22) to a second location (23).
The improved device broadly comprises a surface (24) for supporting the object, at least one stop (25) extending in a direction away from the surface, and at least one hold-down (26) spaced vertically from the surface and spaced horizontally from the stop. The first location is arranged between the surface, stop and hold-down. The improved device further includes a mechanism (28) that is adapted to selectively pick up an object (21) positioned at the first location (22) and to move it along an orbital path (46) toward a second location (23).
The surface (24) may, for example, be a conveyor that is operatively arranged to continuously urge the objects to move toward the first location. However, this is not invariable, and other types of object-supporting and object-moving mechanisms and configurations may be employed.
In the preferred embodiment, an optical counter (48) is used to physically count objects as they are moved along the orbital path from the first location to the second location. In the preferred embodiment, the orbital path is substantially elliptical. However, other shapes and configurations might alternatively be used.
Moreover, the improved device may include a separator (49) that is adapted to be selectively moved toward the object while the object is positioned somewhere on its orbital path, and may be selectively moved in a longitudinal direction relative to the object(s) to separate one of the objects from another, as when they are xe2x80x9cjackstrawedxe2x80x9d.
In other aspect, the invention provides an improved device (60) that is adapted to move elongated objects from a first location to a second location. This device broadly comprises a surface (63) adapted to support an object; and a member (62) mounted for rotation about an axis and having an outer peripheral surface, a continuous helical groove (65, 66, 68, 69) extending into this member from its peripheral surface and adapted to convey objects from a first location toward a second location, the pitch of the helical groove increasing in a direction from the first location toward the second location; such that the device may be used to move objects from the first location to the second location and to increase the spacing therebetween.
In this form, the surface may be a conveyor adapted to convey objects toward the first location. In this event, the speed of axial translation of the objects along the device is greater than the surface speed of the conveyor.
Accordingly, the general object of the invention is to provide an improved device that is adapted to move an elongated rod-like object, such as rebar or the like, from a first location to a second location.
Another object is to provide an improved device for separating and counting elongated rod-like objects.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.